


Full Moon

by Satevis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satevis/pseuds/Satevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoji didn't transfer into Gekkoukan that day in November. In fact, he didn't transfer in at all. Instead, he appeared at the playground near the shrine, and the only one other than Minako to have met him isn't human. When Ryoji suddenly disappears, can Minako really be certain that she didn't just imagine him? Just who is this mysterious boy? AU, fluff, a bit of psychological horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything at all, so I figured that if I published it somewhere, it would encourage me to continue something rather than just starting it and letting it die. I got this idea today and wanted to start it as quickly as possible before I lose my motivation to, so pardon the roughness of it. This will be just a few chapters long.

The moon shone brightly that night as Minako brought Koromaru out for their last walk of the day. They walked at a casual pace under the light of the streetlamps on their usual route that led to the playground near the shrine.

The November chill had Minako wrapped up in her coat and scarf, but Koromaru seemed fine as he was. She was glad that he didn't need a leash to go on walks so she could keep her hands in her pockets and out of the cold. There was no snow on the ground yet, but even in its absence, the city still felt like it was under winter's spell of silence and peace. There was no else besides the two of them outside. Maybe a car driving by in the distance but that's it.

It was only when they got to the playground that they encountered another person.

As they entered the shrine, they saw a boy sitting on top of the jungle gym silently staring up at the sky. They stopped at the entrance where Minako wondered if it would be better to go to a nearby park instead of the shrine this time so she wouldn't intrude on the stranger's reverie, but before she could turn around, the boy noticed them, and with a bright smile, he waved to them.

"Oh, hello! Didn't see you there," he said cheerfully, the cold air chilling his words in white puffs.

Minako thought the boy was a bit strange, because for one, even in this weather, he wasn't wearing a jacket…or even had his forearms covered. At least he was wearing a scarf, Minako thought. Anyone would freeze out here if they didn't have some kind of warm clothes on.

"Sorry, we weren't interrupting anything, were we?" She called out to him.

"No, no, you weren't interrupting at all!" The boy inched his way to the edge of the jungle gym, then leapt down. He landed on both feet with his scarf fluttering behind him, almost making it seem like he was in slow motion. He flashed a charming smile. "I'm new to the area- just got here actually- and I was hoping I'd be able to find someone who was familiar with the city to talk to," he said as he walked towards them. "I must be lucky to have met someone so soon."

He bent down to pet Koromaru on the head. "Aw, cute dog! What's his name?"

Minako smiled as she watched Koromaru lean into the boy's hand and wag his tail just as he would when the other SEES members would pet him.

"His name is Koromaru."

"So Koro-chan, is it?" He asked him as if he were talking to person rather than a dog. "Aww, aren't you a good dog, yes you are!"

She was a bit hesitant around this strange boy she met late at night, but if Koromaru was fine with him, so was she.

"So, you just moved here, huh?" Minako started as she made her way towards the swings. "Have you decided on which school you're going to go to?"

The boy looked up away from Koromaru, as if he was hit with a sudden realization. With a final pat on Koromaru's head, the boy stood up and followed Minako to the swings, taking a seat in the one next to her. "I haven't thought about it, actually."

Koromaru, who usually patrolled the shrine when they reached it on their walks, found a spot near the jungle gym and lay down. He was comfortable with the stranger, yes, but a dog's duty was to protect its family.

Minako smiled when she saw Koromaru stay by her and gave him a small nod in thanks.

"I was thinking about applying to Gekkoukan High, but I heard that it's pretty hard to get into," the boy continued.

"Then you really are lucky to have met me tonight," Minako said to him with a grin.

"Hm?"

"I know a way I can get you in," she said as she pushed herself off the ground and started to swing gently on the swing.

The boy's face lit up. "Really? You can do that?"

She laughed a bit at his response, and nodded. "For sure! But first, I need to know your name."

The boy relaxed into his seat on the swing and followed her lead, moving his own swing gently. "My name is Ryoji Mochizuki."

They spoke together for hours, but the hours felt like minutes. Minako almost forgot that this was the very first time she had met him, and although she was good at befriending people, with him, it was different. It's not every day that she'd meet someone for the first time and immediately hit it off like they were friends, but it was even rarer to meet someone for the first time and immediately hit it off like they were long lost…something. There had to be something about this boy, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

There were several times that first night that she wanted to ask him, "Have we met before?" or "Do I know you?", but the questions sounded like cheap pick-up lines in her head, so she ignored those thoughts. Still, the way they spoke, it was casual, playful, yet…warm and nostalgic. In those few hours, she felt like she had gotten closer to him than any of the SEES members she's been living with for months, and although she wanted to stay with him longer that night, a text reeled her back into reality.

She checked her cellphone and it was Mitsuru asking where she and Koromaru were. It was a school night, after all, and the dorm head needed to make sure all her chicks were in a row.

"Sorry, Ryoji, I need to get back now," she said as she slipped out of the swing.

Ryoji shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing for keeping you out so late."

"Will I…see you again?" She was oddly coy about asking him. Usually, it wasn't hard for her to ask someone to meet up with her again, but this time, the question made her cheeks turn a bit pink. It was something she really wanted, she couldn't deny it. And it was because it was so important to her that she felt embarrassed about it. The fact still remained that she had just met this boy.

Ryoji gave a soft smile that reassured her. "Of course," he said, standing up and moving closer to her as if he was about to hug her, but he didn't take that final step. "I'll be waiting for you right here…Minako."

She looked away, embarrassed when he heard him say her name. She wanted to close the gap between them, but decided it was too soon. Instead, she shook the unusual shyness out of her and looked at him with her characteristic bright smile and said, "I'll hold you to that!"

Ryoji laughed at her enthusiasm. "I promise. I'll be here. Goodnight, Minako."

Minako nodded. "Goodnight, Ryoji!"

She called Koromaru over and after waving to Ryoji one last time, she and Koromaru began making their way back to the dorm. It was only when she was half way there that she remembered that she never got Ryoji's phone number. They never set a date to meet again either. Panicked, she ran back to the playground as fast as she could with Koromaru trailing behind her, but it was too late.

As she stood there at the shrine's entrance trying to catch her breath, all she saw was the empty playground illuminated by the moon's light.

Still breathing hard, she closed her eyes as she leaned on one side of the shrine's gate.

The next day after school, she passed by the playground and hung out with Maiko for a while in hopes that she'd be able to run into him, but there was no sign of him.

After taking care of some SEES business, she returned the same night. Still no Ryoji.

Night after night, she and Koromaru passed by the playground on their usual route, but all they found was the playground just as it usually was before that night- empty.

Was it all just a dream? As the days passed with no sign of him, it was starting to feel like it. Was that charming boy who she felt so close to so quickly just something her mind created? Maybe Tartarus and the Dark Hour had taken a toll on her.

Weeks went by and soon, she started to try to convince herself to forget about him, but it was easier said than done.

Each night, she'd take Koromaru out for a walk, and even though she felt stupid about it, she still hoped that she'd find him there again.

After all…

He promised.


	2. Something Precious

After all…

He promised.

Minako and Koromaru once again arrived at the playground near the shrine. Koromaru ran off ahead as he usually did to patrol the area around the shrine, but Minako just stood outside the shrine’s gates, looking at the top of the jungle gym where she first saw him. It was strange how one person and one night could change how she saw something that she passed by every day. What was once just a simple resting place became the embodiment of the memory of that night.

As she took a seat on her usual swing, the rattle of the chains reminded her of his cheerful voice. He sounded so sincere. Was he really the type of person to make a promise and break it so easily? It had been about a month since she met him, and she still wondered about him. She even tried leaving a note on the jungle gym hoping he’d reply, but of course, that didn’t work.

Minako looked up at the sky. The stars barely peeked out from behind the glow of the city lights, but the moon shone brightly. Just like that night.

Just then, Minako heard a single bark from the other side of the shrine. It was Koromaru of course, but Minako heard enough of Koromaru’s barks to know that it wasn’t an angry or warning bark- it was an excited one.

Then.

A laugh.

A familiar laugh.

Minako stood up from her swing, her heart pounding, as she heard Koromaru’s pawsteps coming closer accompanied by the footsteps of a person. But before they could turn the corner and come into view, she heard another excited bark followed by a thump and a strained shout.

Confused yet hopeful, Minako rushed to the side of the shrine, and it was then that she finally saw Ryoji again. One whole month without a word, and here he was on the ground with Koromaru’s front paws on his chest pinning him down. The dog’s tail fanned back and forth rapidly, and he gave another excited bark.

Groaning, Ryoji slowly opened his eyes to see Minako looking down at him. The moon shining down on her made it look as if she were glowing. Ryoji flashed a pained smile under Koromaru’s weight, focused on two paws on his chest.

“You look even lovelier than I remembered,” he said.

There were so many things that Minako wanted to say to him. Where were you? Why did you disappear so suddenly? Did you find a different school to go to? Did your family have trouble adjusting to the city? All these questions and more, but the words that came out were nothing like them.

“You’re late!” Minako said, and at the same time, Koromaru bounded up and then landed on Ryoji’s stomach.

Ryoji’s upper body lunged forward at the sudden pain, then slowly lay back down on the cement, wincing as Koromaru’s tail still wagged in excitement.

Ryoji weakly lifted a hand to pet Koromaru’s head and guide him off of him.

“I know, I’m really sorry,” he said once he sat up. He looked up at her again, and that smile returned to his face as if he couldn’t stop it if he tried. “But you really are beautiful, Minako.”

Added to the stream of questions she had for him were responses to his sudden compliment, but all of these words trying to get out of her mouth at once left her standing there speechless.

He chuckled at bit seeing her reaction and his voice made the pink return to her cheeks again. For some reason, even the simplest things he did made her blush and when it happened again after all this time, she felt a little embarrassed about it. Luckily, Koromaru was there, and, still excited, he bounded up again on the now sitting Ryoji, but this time, his paws landed right in between his legs.

Ryoji’s eyes widened suddenly as an incredibly pained yelp came from him. He leaned forward against Koromaru, making sure the dog’s paws were firmly on the ground and not on any of his precious parts.

“I-I-I’m gonna need a minute here,” he managed to squeak out as he groaned, placing his head gently on Koromaru’s neck.

Minako’s expression relaxed as she looked at him sitting on the ground, clutching onto Koromaru as if he were a liferaft in the middle of the ocean. She cocked her head to the side slightly before a smile crept onto her face. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at him.

She walked over to him and bent down behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders as if to help him up, but instead of pushing, her hands stopped where they were. “You know…” she started out, almost cautiously. “I wanted to talk to you…a lot. I…missed you.”

After realizing the words that came out of her mouth, her touch lightened as if she were about to stand up, but it was then that she felt his hands on hers, pulling her slowly towards him so that her hands went past his shoulders and that her body was touching his back.

Having released Koromaru, who went off to a different side of the shrine, Ryoji now held Minako’s hands gingerly as if he were trying to protect something much more precious than what was attached to him.

“I’ve missed you too, Minako,” he said quietly. His tone was different this time, something she’s never heard from him before…but of course, she hasn’t heard it from him before. She’s only met him once. What was she thinking? Still…that tone. It had a tinge of sadness in it that echoed straight into her heart.

She relaxed her body, and almost as if out of habit, moved her arms ever so slightly together so that she was hugging him, much to her surprise. She had barely realized the position he pulled her in, but she didn’t mind at all. The scent of his hair and the warmth of the scarf around his neck was a comfort that she had been searching for for a long time. She was starting to wonder who the boy was.

“I met you just one night before, so why is it that.” That you can calm my heart so?

Minako’s eyes shot open. Did she say that out loud?

She wanted to shoo the butterflies in her stomach away so she could get out of this haze but in her embrace around the boy, she couldn’t bear to pull herself away.

Ryoji stroked her hand with his thumb, holding both her hands in his own.

“I wasn’t expecting to meet anyone that night. Maybe it was fate that brought us together.”

The haze didn’t lift, but those cheesy words were enough to lighten it at least, and Minako’s eyes relaxed, almost narrowing on him.

As if he could see the expression on her face behind him, Ryoji let out a soft chuckle before releasing her hands, sneaking it a light peck on the back of her left hand.

“I really did miss you though,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at her with another one of his smiles.

He got up slowly, using the side of the shrine for support, before turning around and offering a hand to help Minako up to her feet as well. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back here.”

Minako accepted his hand and pulled herself up. “What happened? Is everything okay with you and your family?”

Ryoji was about to say something as he tried to take a step towards the playground, but suddenly, the sharp pain between his legs returned. “Aahh…!”

“Are you alright?” Minako asked hurriedly as she held onto his hand for support.

Ryoji let out a small laugh. “Haha…I guess I still need a few more minutes. Can you help me to the bench over there?”

Minako nodded and, flashing another smile, Ryoji placed his arm around her shoulders and together, they walked over to the bench near the shrine.

After carefully setting Ryoji down on the bench, she took a seat beside him. They were closer this time on the bench rather than the swings, but Minako didn’t notice. She had more important things on her mind.

“Hey…” Minako started. “Are you really okay?”

Ryoji shifted in his seat awkwardly, wincing slightly. “Yeah, I’ll be okay after a while. Man, that dog’s really strong.”

Minako smirked. Koromaru was strong alright. He took down a Shadow in one hit the last time they went into Tartarus. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

Minako looked down at her hands. “You didn’t come back for so long. I was starting to get really worried.”

Ryoji looked at her with a gentle expression. “I’m sorry,” he apologized again carefully, “I really am. I wanted to come here sooner, but… It’s not that easy for me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her eyes glancing to him, then slowly wandered the scene before them.

“I’m…not exactly sure how to explain it.” Ryoji’s eyebrows furrowed as he paused to think. “One day, I found a way to get here, but after that, I’ve tried and tried, and it’s like…this place is blocked off from me. I wanted to come back the day after I met you, but for some reason, it was as if I…couldn’t?” Ryoji trailed off.

After a moment of silence, Minako spoke up. “I don’t…understand. What do you mean?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure myself. It’s like…I’m trying to wake up, but I can’t. Like I’m stuck in a dream that I’m trying to escape from.”

Minako looked at him to study his face for any hint of a joke, but the confusion on his face was real. But there was more than confusion on his face. He looked almost…scared.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Ryoji?”

He was quiet for a while, before he turned to her and asked, “Hey…” He paused again, hesitating. “This…This isn’t a dream, right?”

Are you a dream? Minako wondered that herself. This cute, amazing boy that she felt right at home with and got along with so well walking into her life one night and disappearing for a whole month before mysteriously re-appearing again had all the signs of being a figment of her imagination. Maybe the boy of her dreams really did pop out of a dream.

Or.

Maybe she lost her mind sometime between the first full moon Shadow and the last. Not to mention the death of a close friend and all the drama that led up to it.

Minako closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe the stress that had built up over the months that she’s been with SEES was starting to get to her, but even as she sat there on the bench with her eyes closed, she could feel Ryoji’s presence beside her, and somehow, she felt the anxiety that had started to grip her heart fade away. If he wasn’t real, it didn’t change the fact that he had a calming effect on her. It didn’t change the fact that she wanted to see him again. And it didn’t change the fact that she was quickly starting to lose herself in him.

She found herself leaning her head on Ryoji’s shoulder, as if subconsciously seeking more of that comfort he brought to her.

“I don’t think this is a dream.” She murmured as Ryoji gently caressed her cheek before taking her hand in his. “This feels too real to be a dream.”

She closed her eyes to feel the warmth of Ryoji’s hand sheltering it from the cold night air.

“But even if this was a dream…” she continued. “Would it be so bad?”

Ryoji smiled gently. “Not at all.”

They spoke quietly together for hours upon hours that night once again.

Minako continued with her questions, but the more Ryoji tried to answer them, the more Minako wondered if he did pop out of a dream. And the more time went on, the sleepier she got, and the more it didn’t matter to her. The only thing that mattered was that he was there with her now.

She tried her best to stay awake, but as the morning sun began to light the sky, it was getting more and more difficult. The stress from school and the drama in the Dark Hour had taken toll on her mentally, and fighting Shadows almost every day had taken a toll on her physically. Staying up for anything, no matter how important was impossible for her. And his calming presence made it all the more difficult not to be lulled into feeling so safe and comforted.

“Will I meet you again?” Minako muttered, almost half asleep.

“Of course. I promise.” Ryoji cooed quietly, eyes closed and drowsy himself.

Another promise.

“You promise-promise?”

“I promise-promise,” he said as he smiled. “I don’t want to leave you, but…” his voice quieted down to just above a whisper. “…It feels like I’m not allowed to be here.”

Minako barely caught the end of his sentence. She had reached her limit and drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder. She didn’t remember what he said, but in a dream, she felt something soft touch her forehead. Was it a kiss?

When she awoke, the warmth of the sun’s light shining down on her felt nice in contrast to the chill of the night before, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was lying on the bench, alone.

Her heart sunk, but as she slowly sat up, she felt something foreign on her.

She looked down at herself and saw a scarf.

His scarf.

The scarf that he had been wearing.

As she reached to her neck to touch it, her vision started becoming blurry from the tears that formed in her eyes.

He wasn’t a dream.

He was real.

She felt like crying, but she didn’t know if it was from happiness or sadness. Happiness that he was real or sadness that he was once again nowhere to be seen.

His scarf was warm and still had his scent on it, and that in itself calmed her heart.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands, then got up and looked around. Koromaru was curled up asleep beside the bench, but other than him and herself, the shrine and the playground were completely empty once again.

She sat back down, holding the scarf with both hands and hiding the lower half of her face in it.

He promised.

He’ll be back again.

He had to be.


	3. Why Dogs Shouldn't Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this part was something I had been looking forward to writing ever since I got the idea for this story.

"You've been gone for a while, Arisato," Mitsuru said as Minako entered the dorm with Koromaru.

It was already the afternoon when she returned from her last meeting with Ryoji. She was hoping that most of her dormmates would be out on this weekend afternoon, but here they all were, gathered in the living room.

"You are free to do as you please in your spare time, but you mustn't let your guard down." Misturu spoke evenly, not a trace of concern or anger in her voice, but that's what unnerved Minako the most. "The Shadows may be dealt with, but there is always a possibility that something much more dangerous may take its place. Do not forget: You are our leader. We need you here, safe and ready to take action."

As if still in a dream-like haze, Minako made her way to her usual spot in the living room during their dorm meetings and sat down. Koromaru sat down next to Aigis on the couch.

Minako bowed her head a bit. "I'm sorry I stayed out late last night."

"It's not just about last night," Akihiko spoke up. "Lately, you've been out for a lot longer whenever you take Koromaru out for his night walks. You know how dangerous it is with the Dark Hour still around. Where did you go anyway? The full moon Shadows are gone but it's like every full moon, you stay out the latest. You aren't going into Tartarus looking for big Shadows without us, are you?"

"No, I—" Minako started, but was cut off my Koromaru's bark.

"Woof!"

Everyone's attention was shifted to Koromaru, and then to Aigis for her usual translation. However, Aigis paused and looked to Minako for a moment with an indistinguishable expression before relaying Koromaru's message.

"Koromaru-san says Minako-san was…with a boy."

"OOOOOOHHHH!" Junpei roared in between laughter as the others could find no words other than "What?"

"Now it all makes sense! Can't score with us on your tail, huh? So who is he? Does he go to Gekkoukan? Oh! Is it that geeky kid with glasses or Ramen Boy? Or maybe that guy who always looks like he's gonna pop a vein in his head. Ha!" Junpei was all smiles, but Minako couldn't get the shocked expression off her face, and she could tell the others were as confused as she was.

"NO! No, it's not like tha—" Minako was cut off once again by Koromaru.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Koromaru-san says that he is a good boy."

"So let's see…you're out late on full moons and you're meeting a boy that a dog likes. That can only mean one thing," Junpei closed his eyes and raised a finger up in a cartoonish fashion. "You're seeing a werewolf!" He opened his eyes with a grin. "You are, aren't you? Oh man, that'd sweet!"

That's when it hit her. Ignoring everything else he said, what both Junpei and Akihiko said made sense. She never noticed it at the time, but the moon was always very bright on the days she met him, and the two times she did, they were about a month apart. Could he really only show up during the full moon?

"Woof!"

"Koromaru-san says that they had slept together near the shrine and that he was very gentle with her."

All the thoughts that she'd been gathering suddenly fell out of her head when Minako heard Aigis's translation.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted almost in unison and after that, the only sound that filled the living room was Junpei's laughter. He was almost doubled over laughing.

"Koro-chan!" Minako hide her red face in her hands. "It's not like that!"

Mitsuru cleared her throat. "Well then. Your personal life is your own private matter, but it does not excuse you from your duties as a member of SEES. You are to be well rested and in good physical form so you are able to fight at any given time, as well as maintain your grades. Be sure that nothing else gets in the way." She turned to leave and dismiss the dorm meeting, but before she left, she said, "Just be safe, Arisato."

Junpei sat back on the couch, putting one arm over the back of it, which immediately made Yukari beside him get up and leave. "Well if you ever need some protection, I've got some that'll even fit a werewolf," he said with a laugh and a smug grin on his face.

"Oh my god, it's not like that!" Minako yelled as she threw a throw pillow at Junpei's face, her own still red from embarrassment.

That started a very loud pillow fight between the two of them on opposite couches with him laughing and teasing her and her landing a pillow to muffle his words perfectly every time. The others left the meeting quickly after the pillow fight ensued but Aigis was the last to leave, lingering uncertainly in the living room before Fuuka asked for her assistance in the kitchen.

It was only after Junpei surrendered when she had him well secure in a headlock and things calmed down that she began to think about how the full moon may have a connection to Ryoji. Would he really only appear during full moons? How did he vanish so completely each time? Where did he even come from? What was holding him back from coming here again?

She sat alone in the living room holding his scarf around her neck.

She still visited the shrine every night just in case, but from that day on, she began counting down the days until the next full moon, so much so that it had become a habit of hers. She didn't even have to think about it anymore. Every night, the number of days until the next full moon popped into her head.

24 days until you can see him again.

16 days until you can talk to him again.

"One more week until the next full moon."

Minako's eyes opened suddenly as she lay in bed. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she thought she heard a voice. It was a familiar voice, yet she was sure that she'd never heard it before.

Her heart raced. The voice sounded so real, so close, as if there was someone standing right beside her bed, but there was no one there. She shook it off as a dream, turned her pillow over, and went back to sleep.

One more week.


	4. Don't Let the Morning Come

" _I'm so tired of this life."_

" _I wish this would all just end."_

" _Things'll get better soon? Ha, like that'll happen."_

" _Someone. Please. Anyone… SaVE ME."_

Minako awoke with a start. Her widened eyes stared into the darkness of her room as her heartbeat pounded in her chest rapidly. Lately, she's been starting to have nightmares that terrified her, but whenever she woke up, they dispersed from her mind as quickly as she was pulled from her dreams. The only thing she remembered was that there were voices coming from all around her. Sad voices. Angry voices. But the words they shouted, pleaded, or sobbed didn't reach her waking self and she couldn't remember what they were saying no matter how hard she tried.

Then, suddenly, a loud buzzing sound shocked her back into reality. Her attention was immediately drawn to the source of it on her nightstand- her cellphone. It had just received a text message. Confused, Minako reached over and grabbed it, turning it on to see that it was 4:13AM.

Just who would be texting her at this time? If it were an emergency related to Shadows, someone in the dorm would've knocked on her door instead of sending her a text. Maybe someone from school was in trouble? No, they also wouldn't have texted her. If they really needed her, they would've called her. Well, the only way to find out was to check it.

Minako rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned as she opened up the text. It was from a number she didn't recognize, but that was of little importance compared to the message it sent.

"Hello? Minako? It's Ryoji. I'm not sure if you'll get this message, but I'll be waiting for you at the shrine. I hope to see you soon!"

Minako stared at the message in disbelief. Was he here? Right now? The moon wouldn't have been full for another two days, but if he was here now, that threw Minako's theory right out the window. And how did he get her number when they didn't exchange numbers in the first place?

Whatever the case, Minako didn't hesitate. Full of excitement, confusion, and a bit of anxiety, she quickly got dressed and ran full speed out the door towards the shrine.

When she arrived, there on a swing in the playground, was Ryoji.

The sound of her running caught his attention, and he turned his head to her and smiled. The moon, bright as any full moon, shone down on him as it did on the nights she met him here.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't think you'd get my message," he said as he got to his feet and started towards her. "Sorry if I woke you."

Minako stood by the shrine's entrance, panting lightly as she tried to catch her breath. She had a lot of questions for him, but then again, when didn't she. Ryoji would appear suddenly and disappear just the same, and just when she thought she had him figured out, he'd surprise her again.

"What… Why…" she said in between deep breaths.

Ryoji chuckled a bit. "You're cute when you're spent and out of breath like that, you know? Maybe we shou—"

Ryoji was cut off by Minako playfully pushing him off balance as she walked past him and towards the swing, where she took her usual seat.

"Sorry," Ryoji laughed as he followed her and sat in the swing next to her.

Minako stared at her feet for a moment before looking over to Ryoji, who was beginning to swing gently on his swing.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she said.

"I didn't think you'd be here either…" Ryoji trailed off, slowing his momentum to a slight sway. "But I'm glad you are. I'm glad I could find you again."

Minako looked at him as if his face could ease some of her confusion, but all it showed was a gentle smile of a genuinely happy and relieved boy. She's never met anyone so hard to understand before.

"I… I think I'm starting to understand now." Ryoji continued speaking in a serious tone. "When you have a dream good enough that you wish really hard to go back into… It doesn't really work if you try to go back to sleep right after waking up from that dream. But if you keep thinking about it, soon, it gets into the back of your head and one day, you have a dream that's almost like the one you had before."

Ryoji was making less sense to Minako by the minute. She shook her head. "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

Ryoji paused for a second, before giving her a gentle smile. "I wanted to see you as soon as I could, Minako. That's why… That's why I tried to communicate with you as soon as I got here. I'm sorry it ended up being at 4AM."

Minako shook her head. "It's alright. I was already awake. But… how did you get my number?"

Ryoji looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. "Huh? Don't you remember? You gave it to me the last time we met."

Minako tried to think about their last encounter, but of all the topics she remembered talking to him about, exchanging numbers was something she couldn't recall. But, surely something as important as exchanging numbers with someone who she wasn't able to see that often would have come up, right?

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Maybe I just forgot."

Ryoji reached over and cupped his hand on the back of her head, gently bringing her closer to him in between the swings and pressed his forehead against hers. Minako's eyes shot open wide as a hot blush spread over her cheeks at the sudden closeness.

"You've been hard on yourself again, haven't you? You should take it easy more," he said softly as he released her. "You always try to do so much for others that sometimes, you completely forget about yourself. I love how caring you are but…I worry about you."

There's that tone again. That pained tone of voice that he tried to hide. Try as he might to hide it, Minako could hear the emotion in his voice, clear as ever.

They spoke at length that night again. It was the first time that they've truly been alone together, and Minako could see that he was acting differently, no matter how slightly, with the absence of Koromaru. And though she was tired, having just woken up prior to their meeting, she was able stay awake long enough to watch the sun kiss the morning sky with warm reds and oranges before fully rising up above with Ryoji by her side.

She reached over to him on the bench to hold his hand as if to make sure that he was still really with her, and he smiled his gentle smile again as he lightly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. It was the first time she was able to see him in the morning light and for some reason, it made her incredibly happy.

"Hey," Minako said, unable to hide her smile. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Ryoji nodded. "Sounds great!"

But, just as Minako hopped off the bench and turned around, it was like he wasn't there at all.

Minako's heart dropped.

Confusion mixed with sadness, mixed with horror gripped her mind.

She was just holding his hand, wasn't she?

She was just sitting next to him, wasn't she?

She had just heard his voice, didn't she?

What in the world was going on?

Was she really losing her mind?

"Woof!"

She heard a familiar bark behind her, breaking her out of her panic.

She spun around to see Koromaru, along with Aigis taking their morning walk.

"Minako-san, I thought you were still sleeping," Aigis said as the two of them approached her. She stopped in front of her and looked her over for a bit before taking Minako's wrist in her cold, metal hand and saying, "Your body temperature is quite low, but your heart rate is very high. This does not conform to regular body readings of human exercise. What have you been doing?"

"I…" Minako was still in shock and more confused than she had ever been. She had her back to Ryoji for just a split second before he disappeared again. There was no way that would have been possible. It scared her. It scared her so much.

"I-I don't know…" her voice was weak. She felt like she was sinking and her legs were about to give out under her.

This alarmed both Koromaru and Aigis, who let go of her wrist only to grab her arm in support.

"You are not well," Aigis said. "Come, let us go back to the dorm."


End file.
